


超煊你·奶油苏打[下]

by TywonC



Series: 超煊你·奶油苏打 [1]
Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TywonC/pseuds/TywonC





	超煊你·奶油苏打[下]

06.  
徐炳超和胡文煊按部就班又如愿以偿地牵了手，拥了抱。

期间他们一起去看了胡春杨新的舞台剧彩排。演的是近代戏。最初选择自由恋爱的两个新青年走到街上，还是隔了两步的距离，走起路来都目不斜视地盯着前方。

结束以后，导演觉得不太满意，胡春杨有点着急了，眉头皱得死死的。胡文煊抛下徐炳超，小飞机一样冲到后台，对胡春杨说：“杨杨，我发现问题了，你们演的这两个人，如果他们中间还隔了几步，那么他们应该要有一点眼神交流的，要啥都没有，那跟以前的人有啥区别嘛。但是如果他们都目视着前方的话，他们是应该并着肩走的。”

胡文煊觉得自己是个外行，又词不达意，有些急了，抓了抓头发道：“你懂我的意思吗？”

到底是骨肉亲兄弟，胡春杨眼前一亮，激动地抱了抱胡文煊。

那个年代，两个并肩打破铁屋子的人，应该是要一起自信且骄傲地目视前方，对整个世界宣战的。

但我们不是那个年代的人啊。胡文煊若有所思，走出场馆的时候，特意放慢了脚步，走在了徐炳超后面。徐炳超想着先去取车，开始也没注意，走了几步才觉得不对劲。不知道从什么时候开始，小狐狸没有在他视线范围内他就觉得不对劲。他停下来，转身，向胡文煊的方向递出一只手。

胡文煊看着徐炳超，脚步很慢，徐炳超也不急，就那么柔和着一张脸站着等他。

生活在这个接受度高又宽容的时代，人们往往都是物理距离太近了。人一旦离太近，就难以审视自己，难以审视对方。什么都看不清，便只好故作通透地告诉自己最好是活在当下。

但他们不是的，胡文煊心想，他们才不要变成那样。疯狂的末日飞车是很刺激，因为指不定哪天就要从被劈成两半的空间间隙里摔下去。但他想要的是一辆旅行吉普车，最好有个人在车里陪他探险，他愿走走就走走，他愿停停也可以停停。

胡文煊也远远地就伸出一只手。他原本半只手掌藏在了长袖外套里，他把外套挣开，整只手露出来，伸出去。

他满脑子都在想，怎么办，徐炳超好像比他想象中还要好。

在他们确认关系的过程中，唯一偏离了徐炳超的计划的是，他们在确认关系之前先接了吻。

不要错怪徐大饼，是胡小煊先动的手。

自从徐炳超说了“男朋友才可以接吻的”这一句话之后，胡文煊就开始观察徐炳超的嘴唇。倒与情色之类的无关，他只是在想，是什么样性格的人才会长着这样的嘴唇？徐炳超嘴唇有些薄，据说嘴唇薄的人薄情，那他会不会也薄情呢？

他又看看自己的，小小的而又肉嘟嘟的唇，脑补了一出自己是痴情男二半路领了便当的画面，更加不满意了。哼，徐炳超，渣男。

于是在一个花前月下的夜晚，无缘无故莫名其妙被渣男的徐炳超就被霸道胡煊压在胡家楼下的围墙上，亲了足足三分钟。

亲完之后，胡文煊恶狠狠地说：“徐炳超，你可千万不准薄情啊！”

偏偏后半场徐炳超客场反攻，把小狐狸的本就肉嘟嘟的嘴唇蹂躏得红彤彤的，使得此时的他非常不具威胁力。

徐炳超哭笑不得，抱着手好笑地看着胡文煊说：“不是，煊哥，你这从哪儿造来的谣？”

胡文煊倒很认真，也没理会他开玩笑的话，揪着他的衣领，一丝不苟地仰头看他，说，“徐炳超，你现在有男朋友了。你要爱他。”

徐炳超一愣，他当然是心有灵犀般地记起了自己说过的那句话的。他只是觉得有些突然，那种期待了很久的事情突然成真了的感觉，是没什么实感的。唉，谁让不按常理出牌的确是他的小狐狸会做出来的事呢。

他把胡文煊搂进怀里，把头埋进男孩温软的颈间。奶油苏打的甜腻让他有了实感，他说：“煊煊，我会非常，非常，非常爱你的。”

男人的头发把胡文煊的脖子蹭的有点痒痒的，他伸出手去摸这个大脑袋，问道：“有多爱？”

徐炳超就这样抱着他沉默了许久，久到胡文煊都以为他要回答不出来了，他才说道：“九点九分爱。”

月满则亏，水满则溢。

“你呢？”

“九点八分吧。”

你一定要爱我，比我爱你多一些。

07.  
九点九分的男朋友就是比较尽职尽责的。

长跑苦手胡文煊要体测跑1000米，小脸苦兮兮，一罐旺仔牛奶捧在手上半天没喝下。

徐炳超心想，爱的鼓励时刻来了，便说去学校陪他跑。

胡文煊赶紧拒绝，不想让他来。他太在意自己的形象了，跑得慢倒也没啥，但是跑的不够帅就很大问题了。

于是他大手一挥，故作镇定地说：“不就是跑个长跑嘛，能把我咋地，你别来了。”

墨菲定律生效。

胡文煊在校医院的小床上清醒过来的时候，他自己都惊了。他也没至于弱到跑个步都能晕倒的地步吧？

医生见他醒了，就走过来，把蓝色的医用口罩摘下，笑出一双小虎牙。

“煊煊你醒啦？”

丁飞俊是李汶瀚的老同学，毕业后就进了大学当校医。说是说想跟年轻人呆在一起永葆青春，实际上就是不爱医院体制下那套不明不白的规则。加之学校内又多他的迷弟迷妹，丁医生一天天的过的春风得意，如鱼得水。

胡文煊跟丁飞俊倒是挺熟的，那人一点儿哥哥范儿都没有，跟自己在一起比自己更像个弟弟。真·弟弟·煊也就不客套了，开口就问：“你没告诉我大哥吧？”

丁飞俊觉得好笑：“告诉什么告诉，又不是什么大事。”又斜眼看他，显然在笑他小时候故意受伤让李汶瀚陪他到医院的往事，问道：“还是要给你大哥打电话？”

胡文煊没听出来，觉得他真的要给李汶瀚打电话，就利索地跳下床道，“不用了，他可忙着，别告诉他，我找人接我。”

“诶，别急着走嘛，来都来了，做个检查再走。我跟你讲，校医院最近更新了设备，高科技，还挺牛逼。”

胡文煊不是很想做检查，他想跟徐炳超打电话。

丁飞俊语气正经了些，问他：“煊煊，你是不是分化之后还没有做过身体检查？”

他是为数不多知道胡文煊是Omega的人之一。胡文煊之前觉得挺丢人的，不愿意提这件事。不过毕竟该经历的都经历过了，也慢慢接受了。其实当一个Omega也没那么讨厌，可以得到保护的感觉还是挺好的。

他看了看时间，还有些早。要是跟徐炳超说自己昏倒，他肯定是要过来的。还是让他上班吧。多劳多得，赚钱养家（×）。

反正百无聊赖，就由丁飞俊摆布了。

Omega的常规检查跟正常做体检也没多大差别，反正照照这儿，照照那儿的，他也搞不清楚在干嘛。最后一项是照B超，丁飞俊神态自若地拿着仪器在他的小腹上面扫，他觉得有点儿囧，有点奇怪，还有点新奇。头一次对自己的Omega身份有了更真实的感觉。

能扫出来啥嘛。

他也探头去看。……认认真真睁大了眼，小学生都没这么认真的。然后投降，算了，看不懂。

丁飞俊也不着急给他出结果，等系统自己处理信息。胡文煊更加不关心了，他觉得自己身体还是蛮好的，没啥好担心的。

他又想起来B超的仪器在自己小腹上的感觉，怪凉飕飕的。做Omega原来是这样子的啊。他想东想西，还有点儿想男朋友。

差不多可以叫徐炳超来接自己了。

胡文煊也没遮遮掩掩的，就在屋里打的电话。他心里盘算着，要是丁飞俊问道是谁，就顺便秀个恩爱就好了。他要不问也没事，谁没长一张嘴，主动秀不就得了。

丁飞俊不是那种会听别人打电话内容的人，看胡文煊在打电话也噤了声，坐在电脑前不知道在弄些什么。但是听觉比较敏感的他还是抓住了胡文煊在通话里的那一声称呼。徐炳超？？

他好奇极了，电脑也不想看了，等胡文煊打完电话就凑到胡文煊身边八卦道：“徐炳超？怎么徐炳超来接你？”

胡文煊本想秀恩爱，没想到丁飞俊不按常理出牌，出其不意，攻其不备，到了嘴边的那句“我男朋友呗”急刹了个车。怎么他也认识徐炳超？

当年堪称八卦协会会长的丁医生兴奋了，又凑近了胡文煊一点，八卦兮兮道：“诶，煊煊，你大哥不是又跟徐炳超搞上了吧？”

“你说什么？”

丁飞俊好久没有聊过八卦了，觉得自己无意中吃到了惊天大瓜，有点沉醉于吃瓜的快乐中，没有注意到胡文煊的脸色变了又变，自顾自说道：“天啦，都来帮着接弟弟了，该不会是真的吧？害，他们当年谈恋爱谈的可有名了，不过你那时候还小啦~你那时候才刚上初中呢，为了他们顺利约会，我还帮着接你和杨杨放学你不记得啦？”

他叭叭叭地回忆了一顿当年，才想起来要问一下现在。却发现往日的小话痨没接话，不对劲啊。

“怎么了煊煊，你脸色怎么这么差，又不舒服了吗？唉，看来留你检查是对的。”

胡文煊还是不说话，脸有点灰，嘴唇也没血色，皱着眉头。

丁飞俊摸摸他的头，道：“我还是给汶瀚打个电话让他自己来吧？”

“别！”胡文煊这回倒是反应很快，想都没想就开口拒绝。

老天爷，他现在可并不想见到李汶瀚或者徐炳超。

信息太多了，他有点捋不清。徐炳超和大哥谈过恋爱？那为什么自己什么都不知道？为什么都不告诉他？为什么徐炳超上了他一次就说爱他？是因为得不到哥哥所以弟弟也可以吗？

如果以上成立，那这些天的甜言蜜语和甜蜜心情到底都是些什么？

他开始回忆自己和徐炳超从相识以来的点点滴滴。那些自己想要故意忽略的疑问又统统跑了出来。

徐炳超第一次标记了他之后，整整过了五天才联系了他。这五天里，李汶瀚一点都没有提到徐炳超这个人。他再怎么不重视自己这个弟弟，都不至于对这件事视若无睹吧？

他又想起来李汶瀚对自己恋情的干涉。大哥突然对自己那么关心，他还觉得有点小得意呢。哦，原来跟他的幸福与否也无关，不过是为一些纠缠不清的故人往事。

自己拉着徐炳超去看二哥演出的时候，徐炳超就在大哥面前紧握着自己的手。他在想些什么？刺激吗？

说的什么九点九分的爱，连个小数点都不能信。

他失魂落魄，有点想吃火锅。

雪花牛肉麻辣牛肉肥羊卷里脊肉毛肚毛血旺鸭肠牛丸虾丸鹌鹑蛋年糕苕粉豆皮土豆大白菜。心里空荡荡，胃才会渴望暖和满。

08.  
“他说他想去吃火锅，就走了。”

“？？？你也不拦拦他？”

“拦他干嘛？他都饿哭了。你是不知道，我第一次见有人饿哭的，都吓懵了。他可真是个奇葩，那眼泪不要钱似的。”丁飞俊津津乐道，一边还不忘八卦：“所以你真的是帮汶瀚来接弟弟的啊？这接丢了可怎么办啊？回去不会跪搓衣板吧？你要不敢说，要不要我帮你给汶瀚打个电话？”

到了校医院不见胡文煊人，倒见了丁飞俊时，徐炳超就猜到了个七八分了。

他暴躁道：“我打你个脑袋，胡文煊现在是我男朋友。”

？？？

丁飞俊心想，怎么会这样，好刺激。另一头赶紧打住自己的想法，他坏事儿了。

他讪讪道：“我看你也别太着急，煊煊还有心情去吃火锅呢，应该也没什么事。”

“那你见谁想吃火锅想到哭的？”

徐炳超暴躁又心疼，小狐狸的眼泪，他想想都受不了。他也不想迁怒丁飞俊，说起来也是自己没有处理好。于是匆匆离开，找人要紧。

胡文煊手机关机了，他根本不知道上哪儿找去，就近去附近两家比较有名的火锅店碰了碰运气，都没有找到。

突然间电话响了，他一激灵，马上接了起来。

是丁飞俊。

“丁飞，是煊煊找你了吗？”

“不是，”丁飞俊有点支支吾吾的，“你现在在哪？在开车吗？”

“没有。我在找他。你有事没，没事我就挂了。”

“等等等等，你现在找个位置站住，不要站在路中间。”他顿了顿，又补充道：“我也不知道告诉你对不对，但我又联系不到煊煊……”

徐炳超不知道他卖的什么关子，也没什么心思猜，但还是站定了，“你说吧。”

他听到电话那头丁飞俊深吸了一口气，自己突然也被搞得有点紧张了。

电话那头说：“徐炳超，煊煊怀孕了。”

徐炳超原地愣了几秒，也不管是不是在公众场合人来人往，骂了句脏话，拔腿朝停车场跑去，直接驱车去了胡文煊家。

李汶瀚跟胡春杨在吃饭。胡文煊早上就说了今晚不回家吃饭，他们也没在意。徐炳超突然找来家里说胡文煊不见了，李汶瀚立马就炸了。

“什么？你的意思是你把我弟弟弄不见了？”

“他知道咱们以前的事了。”

胡春杨早放下了碗筷，本来想上前准备拉架的，听到徐炳超的话后退一步，语气冷下来：“你们以前有什么事？”

李汶瀚上前拉胡春杨，皱眉道：“杨杨，以前的事了。”

徐炳超可没有心思管这两个人异样的气氛，心急火燎道：“所以煊煊有联系你们吗？”

胡春杨抬起头，冷冷的看着两人，“你觉得文煊会想见到你们吗？”说罢就到玄关处的抽屉里抓起一把车钥匙，是李汶瀚送给他的成年礼物，他很少开。

“杨杨你去哪？”

他头也没回道：“去找文煊。”

这边胡文煊确实不想见到任何人，尤其是他大哥和徐炳超。正好手机没电了，省得心烦，他松了一口气，心里想的是还好有带现金，不然就要露宿街头了。他吃完了火锅，就到酒店开了个房间，借了个充电器给手机充电。

手机开机，一串串的微信消息涌进来。还有因为微信没有回复而给他打电话的。

胡文煊也没去刷，只点开了胡春杨的对话框，给他发了语音通话。

胡春杨马上就接了，语气较往日有些急促，他道：“煊煊，你在哪儿？”

他这个点不回家不是什么奇怪的事儿，胡春杨那么紧张，估计就是徐炳超去他们家找人了。他对二哥也没什么好隐瞒的，虽然大哥是家里最稳重的那一个，但他无条件地相信二哥。

他说：“二哥，我不想回家。”他平时都叫胡春杨杨杨，只有在极度没有安全感的时候才会叫他二哥。

胡春杨听到他的声音就放心了，语气也缓下来。他本就不太担心胡文煊会出什么事的，只是担心他会难过。煊煊就是一个想得很多又要强地自己扛的男孩子。他也无暇顾及自己的痛苦了，一心只想见到弟弟。

“乖，没事的，我去找你。”

胡文煊给他报了个地址，挂电话前叮嘱他不要让别的人来。他心里太乱了，躺在床上放空自己。

丁飞俊觉得自己今天实在是闯了祸，愁眉苦脸的，魂不守舍地一遍遍播胡文煊的号码。

我靠。通了。

丁飞俊一激动，手机都差点飞出去。

他已经有点阴影了，开口的第一句话就是：“不要挂电话！我有很重要的事情！”

胡文煊：……他怎么知道我想挂电话的。

被吼了一嗓子，胡文煊倒是被吓住了，听话地没挂电话，等着他要说什么。

丁飞俊：……算了我说不出来，我微信发给你。

这人神神叨叨的，还真的勾起了胡文煊的好奇心。点开微信界面，刚好丁飞俊的消息发过来，在置顶消息的正下方。

——[图片]

——[文件]

胡文煊不明所以地点开图片。应该是下午在医院拍出来的片。看不懂。

他又点开文件，标题写着大大的“孕期注意事项”。

胡文煊五雷轰顶。

丁飞俊的消息刚好进来：煊煊，你怀孕了。

假的，胡文煊的第一反应是那一定是假的。怎么可能一天之内可以那么多事情发生在他身上？不会是他们联合起来整蛊自己吧？胡文煊把自己卷进被子里，紧紧地裹住，掩耳盗铃。

假的，一定是假的。

他这辈子连再来一瓶都没中过，怎么一下子就给他来了个惊天大奖？他大概要跟徐炳超分手了，徐炳超本来就不爱他吧，如果知道他有孩子了一定就吓跑啦。如果他只是因为责任而跟自己继续在一起，那就更糟了。不相爱的家庭只会养出不幸福的孩子。

可怎么办啊。

胡文煊不自觉地咬住自己的拳头，呜呜咽咽地哭湿了被套。

所以当徐炳超好不容易拿到房卡进到房间的时候，看到就是一坨东西蜷在被子里抖动，抽噎声和吸鼻子的声音都很明显。

胡文煊以为是胡春杨来找他了，也没脑子想人怎么进得来，就抽抽嗒嗒道，话都说不清楚：“二哥~”

徐炳超听到小狐狸哭到沙哑的声音，心就密密麻麻地痛，再想到把人弄哭的罪魁祸首是自己，恨不得把自己捶死。他慢慢走近那张床，把哭到发抖的小狐狸连被带人包进自己怀里，柔声道：“煊煊，是我。”

胡文煊他几乎是条件反射地听不得徐炳超的声音，一下子居然把男人挣开了。一边大叫着：“你走开！”一边迅速地往后退。

差点掉下床。徐炳超眼疾手快把人捞住，紧紧地按回自己怀里。

他都快吓死了。小狐狸现在不是自己一个了，他肚子里还有只小狐崽呢。

徐炳超肌肉和力气又大，加上Alpha与生俱来的压制能力，胡文煊完全不是他的对手，打了他几下发现自己还是被紧紧地禁锢着，毫无作用，手就软了下来，放弃了。

徐炳超感觉到自己胸前的衣服瞬间就湿了一大片，又微又闷的声音从他胸口前传来，震麻了他的心脏。

胡文煊说：“徐炳超，你不要再来骗我了。”

徐炳超想起来他们第一次见面时，胡文煊哭着叫自己不要走，他还说这个小孩太敏感。他哪里是太敏感，他就是觉得所有人都会欺骗他，所有人都会遗弃他。

他一愣神，力量小了些。

胡文煊马上又挣开了他的怀抱，跟他拉开了距离，做出防御的姿态看他。

“其实你根本就不喜欢我吧。”

胡文煊眼眶鼻子红成一团，一张明媚的脸早被泪水淋得不像样子，又有一大颗泪从他漂亮的眼睛里面直直地往下砸，睫毛都挂不住，他伸手擦掉，吸了吸鼻子，努力使自己语气更镇静一点。

他直视着徐炳超的眼说：“没关系的，有什么了不起，成年人玩玩罢了。”

徐炳超一下班就来找他到现在，饭也没吃，尽管知道胡文煊在故意说狠话，还是被气到胃都在抽着疼。

他紧紧地攥住胡文煊的肩头，狠狠地盯着他，烦躁道：“玩玩罢了？什么叫玩玩罢了？那些都是陈年烂谷子的事儿了，你就不能相信我吗？我有怀疑过你肚子里的孩子是不是我的吗？”

孩子。他知道孩子的事情了。

孩子是不是他的？

胡文煊像被针扎了一样，棕黑的瞳仁缩了缩，不可置信地看着徐炳超，瘦弱的双肩不可抑制地发起抖，缺氧般说不出话来。

徐炳超话一出口就自悔失言，悔不当初，只想把人搂回自己怀里安抚。胡文煊却发了疯似地打他：“徐炳超，你有没有心啊！”

“煊煊对不起，是我错了，我急疯了。你别激动，别伤害到孩子。”

“什么孩子！关你什么事！是你的吗？”

徐炳超一个头两个大，更不舒服了，胃开始一阵阵地痉挛，脸色发白。拳头抵在腹部上，无力地开始蜷起来。

胡文煊发现了他的异样，吓坏了，声音有些颤抖：“徐炳超，你怎么了？”

徐炳超冒着冷汗，又怕吓到小狐狸，咬着牙说：“没事儿，胃有点儿痉挛，不要动，让我缓缓就行。”

胡文煊也顾不得其他了，跪在徐炳超旁边，不知所措地替他揉着胃，眼泪又要掉下来。

徐炳超伸手摸他的脸，心疼道：“我没事儿，乖，别哭。你一哭我更疼了。”

好不容易缓过来，一个病号，一个有孕在身，双双躺在床上，没了折腾的力气。

徐炳超把小狐狸捞到自己怀里，捧着他的脸吻他红肿的眼睛。

他说：“煊煊你听我说，我没有想着不告诉你。但不是现在，我必须等到你足够相信我爱你的时候，我才能告诉你那些往事。”

“那些事情已经过去很久了，而且也没有什么是不可以和你说的。不过煊煊，你要知道，我也会没有自信的。你又单纯，又帅，哪里都好，想要离开我随时都可以离开我。但我不行，我没有办法忍受你离开我，所以我不能冒一点险。”

“现在我的机会来了。”他摩挲着小狐狸的小腹，“这里有只小小狐狸。”

胡文煊感受到徐炳超37℃的掌心在自己仍然平坦的小腹上轻柔地来回摩挲，抿住了嘴唇。

徐炳超坐起来，俯身在胡文煊小小的可爱肚脐上留下一吻，道：“煊煊，这次我要卑鄙地用小狐崽绑住你了，你可以给我这个机会吗？嫁给我好吗？”

胡文煊看他，有些哽咽，道：“你连戒指都没有。”

徐炳超指着自己的身体，道：“我左边的肋骨仿佛有一根弦，跟你小小的身躯同一个部位相似的弦紧紧地维系着，难舍难分。”

他的手又在空气中做了一个扭动的动作，“在给你戴上戒指前，这根弦会帮我旋紧你。”

胡文煊本来有些想哭了，被徐炳超幼稚的动作逗笑，打出了鼻涕泡。

“你从哪学来的糟糕的台词。”

徐炳超不以为耻，反以为傲：“多读世界名著，以后的小狐崽的早教由我来承包。” 

——End.


End file.
